fate reality change
by Noah-dragoon
Summary: thing go wrong since the moment that both archer emiya and saber, aka arturia pendragon, woke up in the castle and realize that reality have change as they live in Modern time mix with Medieval time, as their fate change too for better and for worst, and it seems that it going stay this way permanently, Can they able accept their new life with few task on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Reality Change Part 1

(Head up bad grammar, but I don't if is bad or good, as long I'm happy to make this)

"Uhg..." Archer Emiya was laying on a bed in a room made of stone just start. Than later he a voice next him.

"Archer... archer wake up." When he open his eyes he notice it was saber wearing a pure white nightgown, with her hair down. look strict as she away do. "Archer you know where are?"

"Hm?" He got up look around, and notice he also wearing a Pajamas. "Look like we in a castle. But how unless we in the Medieval age." He look out of the window and notice they are in the Medieval age mix with Modern age. "...What happen to this world and when this happen." When archer try to remember their nothing but blank of what happen, it like every he seen and know are erase.

"That I thought too, but when I try to remember what just happen and how we end up here... I got nothing, like the time line we just in fade away, Archer should we try to figure it out... together?" She know not to trust him, she still don't who he is. Or what heroic spirit he is.

"...Of course it make thing faster for us..." When saber come out of bed too a woman dress like a maid come on. "Hm Clair? What you doing?" Saber know her from the time when she was king of england. She was happy to see but didn't expect to met her again.

"Oh sorry Queen Arturia, I should have knock first if you two still here. If I didn't than... well you and your king Shirou Emiya Pendragon, would make love... But I'm glade you didn't so." She look sorry for walking in and relief that she didn't see them making love.

"What? Did you say King Shirou Emiya Pendragon? Where?" She look worry she didn't expect to hear Shirou is here.

"Huh, you forget? He beside you." She pointed at Archer.

"Sorry it escape my mind. Do you mind leave as we talk?"

"Of course Queen Arturia." She walk, as saber look at archer.

"..You're really Shirou... why you didn't tell Rin."

"I don't know what tell her... Beside she won't believe or get it. I was plain to kill my past self because i regret become a hero, and reason for it that i kill many people to be one." Saber stare at him kind like she understand what he mean than she hug him.

"Than forget that you, you tell me that when you were my master." She start to cry.

".." As he watch her cry he felt heart-break, as he realize he still have feeling for her. "okay for than, beside it seem we gain second chance."

"What you mean?" She look stat him as he wipe her tear away.

"Well it seems that we given new life that I'm married to you and we are ruler of Camelot, I don't know how or what, but it seems that this our life." He look down.

'That seems true. But what else been change." They look at each other.

"Their one to find out we better play with it and hoping to clear few thing." When they about to get dress saber notice many white dress that only woman like queen wear. As for archer an armor with his two swords, Kanshou and Bakuya. "Well my swords haven't change." Than he notice Excalibur at saber's closet. "And you still have your."

"It seem I do." She kept staring at it until she put on her clothing. "Ready?"

"Ready." They walk down to the throne room. "See everyone else that you know."

"I think." When she search for everyone there one she didn't find. "Where Mordred?" She look.

"You mean your clone, I can asked one knight of the round table." Saber nodded. "Lancelot. Have you met a person name Mordred?"

"No I haven't what she look like?"

"She look like the queen, but her skin tone with light and look younger."

"Sorry never did see her."

"Thank." Later he asked other and they say the same answer what Lancelot say. "Well they say they never seen or met her. it like she doesn't exist."

"I see... Look like she really don't exist. I wonder why?" Saber start to think. "Maybe it that I'm not king but you are so that mean their might be a chance that you might change her fate too, But I'm worry what it be.." So after their head start to hurt and they image of their new life. Saber was same but only different right before she pull out the sword archer was her side since at the moment she just a kid and archer was a pre-teen. Same for archer, but it show that he run away from home and he found saber crying.

"Uhg. What was that. Saber have you seen image too?"

"I have Shirou." Saber try to get up from pain and those image she seen.

"What did you called me by my first name, Arturia?"

"I did, and you called my first."

"I guess I did, it seems those headache have side effect as it show our life that it was. And how it meaning to us."

"But how, it like more we in this reality the more we become part of it." She start to look more worry.

"Don't be just stay come, and saber since when you act like less noble?"

"I am." *Sigh* "I was hoping we won't change too, bad enough too. I wonder what else this world have that from the modern time." Archer nodded, and she walk off to search. "I want to know how is it possible is there a powerful spell that able marge two timeline into, and what its effect." She search room to room, and thing she found was tv, computer, with few laptops, and she found modern medicine. "...Wow it a mystery to see those things." She keep on search, as she went to 5th door. She found the train room with it weapon of wooden sword to train. "...Well it been long time I been practice with a weapon now.. I think..." She pick one up and start to beating the wooden dummy.

"Training time huh my queen." Bedivere walk up next to her. "It great to see you training, as the owner of great Excalibur. If it wasn't for your lover than I don't know what might happen my little sister."

"..." Right she about to talk what happen she saw more reputation show more of her past as her and shirou, before he become archer she know now, where playing laugh and act like knights, than later on their teen age they more along than at the point they found Excalibur and they where facing a guardian, as they fight he too much to beat, as it about to finish her off, shirou jump in took the hit, cause him life. As she watch his last finish, she about called out Excalibur's power and finish the guardian, or so they thought. She felt nothing but sadness as she watch him dying the guardian walk up to them and use his power give shirou second wind, but it also change him into archer, the person he is today. as his hair turn white as his eyes grey. Saber was joy to see him, and start to hugged him.

"Arthura, are you there?" She woke up on the from the memories she seeing.

'...Yeah I am." Their was a tear coming down on her face.

"Are you okay? You still feel upset for what king did to save you is it?"

"I am, but it okay now he earn second life." She smile at the fact. Later she start to train on dummy again.

"That true along his new magic ability. Arturia want to spar? It been long for me when we train together." He pick a wooden sword and pointing it at her.

"of course but I won't hold back." They start to spar for 3 hours, as they fought like they never finish their last fight.

"Wow you getting better my queen." He felt joy as their weapon crash.

"Yeah that good to hear." After another hours they they're sparing have end and it ended a tie.

*Huff huff.* "That was great never have a fight like that before." They were sweating from it. "Well I better go i promised to guard the village from other army start to attack." He put the sword back and walk out.

*Huff huff* "That was great work out." She look outside starring at the sky as the sun about to set. "Still have some time to explore this place." She walk out and search two more room. When she about to enter the next, she fainted on the floor.

"Ah! Queen Arthuria. Get a doctor, get the king!" Many servant aid to her side and took her to the medic room.

"..." Archer was looking around finding picture with him and saber as kids, with his old red hair and orange eyes color, they were hugging like close friends. "We really meant to be together from look of those photos."

"My king!" Archer turn and it was young Gawain. "something wrong with the queen she just fainted on middle of training!"Archer start to look scared after hearing what happen he start to worry.

"Where is she?" He grab Gawain tightly.

"in the medical room at 3rd room in the right hallway." Archer nodded and thank him and rush off. Soon he found the room, he found saber laying on the bed. "How is she?"

"She doing fine it just she need rest, but it is weird to see her after her 6 hours of train and sparing, she support be fine after that. I hope nothing wrong with her." The doctor look at archer, hoping he knew the answer.

"Well she might have a cold, it happen after training."

"That true." They hear her softly speaking. "You better be at her side King Shirou. "

"I'll do that." He walk at her side, sit next her as he pet her hair. "How you feeling."

"Weak... this isn't like me either." She upset with her self. 'Hey archer.." She got up. "I seen more of our past even your past look you become you from the moment you come back to life from death."

"What you mean?" She explain what she saw. At first archer was confused than start to get it. "I see that also explain my, i saw you at my side crying a I reach out to wipe those tears away and tell you stop crying..." He smile.

"Well I know you do that either way, you might archer, but you still same Shirou I know."

"Hey saber i need check something with you."

"Sure. I bet you found something wrong. You still learn to that move of you have you?" She smile at him.

"okay. But don't be mad at me." He place his hand where her heart was, sadly he grab her breast too which make saber brush deeply. "Trace on." As he search what wrong with her he found a feed back from her lower part like he found a second heart.

"So what is it?" She notice the surprise look on his face.

"...Saber remember our talk about what Mordred's new fate is or where she is?"

"What about it?" He laid his hand on her stomach.

"I just found her... growing inside of you..."

*Head up next one i doing start to use their real name than their servant name make thing better for few, and make thing easier*


	2. Chapter 2

Reality Change Part 2

*Note Archer = Shirou, and saber = Arturia. Also they might few mistake, but hey I as long I'm happy to make it also it might be somewhat good for people.*

It been four months since Arturia and Shirou end up in this new world at first they don't know what to do, but at time pass they get use to it like they are part of it, they even start to called each other by their real name. But it gong hard for them since the day what Shirou discover in Arturia's body.

(Flash back)

"...Saber how you feeling?" He understand it hard to the news as they just learn about Modred's new role.

"..So I'm pregnant with a child?" She look at him with a sad look with a small hint of joy show in her eyes.

"Yeah you are, as to make more sense... it seems that I'm the father of it since we're married." He look at her face try to see what she really feeling.

"Of course Archer..." She smile proudly at him. "It funny from our time line she just my clone, but now she going to be a plain human... and I'm going be a mother, instead of a father. Don't know why, but it better that I be called mother than father from her after she been born."

"I see, so what you going do now? As I seen your past, you never did get a blessing as you rule the place with no one at your side." She understand what he saying, but it okay.

"That true, but at least you are my side now." At the moment she kiss him without thinking, Shirou as it shock her self." Uh... I'm sorry it must my instincts drive me to kiss you..." She start to brush deeply.

"I-It okay..." He brush a little too. "So should we tell them about the child?"

"No I want this be surprise." She laid her hand on her stomach.

*End of the flash back.*

"..." Shirou just sitting on the bed, hearing what Arturia doing, and she just having her morning sickness. "How you feeling?"

She walk out of the bath room and lay on the bed on her front. "Not easy," *Groan* "how many week of this pregnancy I'm in?"

"You only four months and 2 week pregnant, that all I know." He try to make her feel better by rubbing her back.

"Tha felt really nice." Turn her body around and get up. "I can't wait to hold her in my arms." He put her hands on her belly.

"Wow Arturia, you really let the idea of you going to be a mother really sinking." He amazing from seeing how she taking it.

"I am, and you maybe this a chance for me to rise her better."

"Is that so. Come on we need go, the knights of the round table waiting for us." During that past few day they discover that Arturia is the leader of it not because she wield Excalibur, but she is the one who created, Shirou, Lancelot, and Bedivere as part of it make them the founders also.

"Alright Shirou." when they about get ready Artruia have a little problem putting on her armor around her stomach area. "Uhg Shirou can you help with this?" He nodded and able put her with than a question pop in her head. "...Shirou..." At the moment she start feel very embarrassing. "Do you think I gain a little weight?"

"..." At the moment he don't what to tell her, from seeing her change he afraid what might, like she knock him out,bark at him for thinking that, or cry about. "I think no, beside can't really see it."

"That true, it must be my mind than." For the moment he sigh with relief as they walk out to the group. Soon after they just talk about business, than Bediviere stood up and look at Shirou and Arturia

"King and queen... Lancelot and I need talk you after this meeting we need discuss few thing about something." Shirou nod as Arturia agree. "Okay." As soon it got over the soon to be parents decided to talk privately. "Sorry to bother your time, but we notice few thing that not right..."

"For one you barely do your 6 hours train Arturia, and two you don't spar with us with the usually, and you never turn us down. And it not like you."

"I know this may happen.." She look. "Please keep this a secret for now, but me and Shirou... going have a child." She give them a bright smile at them. At first they were shock. They should have notice since the sigh of pregnancy, from her morning sickness, mood swing, and her craving.

"How we miss those sign?" Bediviere just a face palm as the same time Lancelot too.

"Really how and I should notice it too, my wife Guinevere was pregnant with my first son. But congratulations Artuira and Shirou for the future blessing you two going have." They bow to them.

"Thank you. We hope this child is a girl." She look at Shirou and hold his hand.

"That true we thought it neutral for us." He look back at her while smiling.

"We understand you more like the type going have a daughter first.." Bedivier agree to it.

"Well we better go. Don't want to bother you with you training time with other." They nodded.

Shirou and Arturia walk back to their room and lay on the bed."Feeling alright Arturia?"

"Yeah... hey Shirou you can tell the baby's gender now can you?" They stare at each other as Shirou got up.

"I don't know, but I'll try beside I need check the child doing okay." He remove her armor that around her belly area and place his had on it. "Trace on."

"So how is it?"

"I don't know I can tell, but I can tell you this." He smile at her. "You and our little girl doing fine."

"You mean it? We're having a baby girl?" He smile at her. "This is really great now. I can't wait rise her, I can show her it okay to be a female, like from our old past that only reason why she mad at me for first place." She start to look upset and cry with regret.

"I see but it okay now, , from being here have one advantage, we can change her fate and make sure she end up in the right path. You know she can hear us now since she develop ears."

"I see, well it one way we can bound with her while she still in the womb." He look down and spoke to her. "Hey Mordred, it me, mommy, i want to say that your daddy and i can wait to hold you and watch you grow into beautiful woman from the future." As Shirou watch her felt bit happy seeing her bounding with their unborn child than he spoke to the child too.

"She right and well make sure you end up being a kind person too, who can handle life when you old enough take care of your self... Or least have someone at your side..." At the moment they about to kiss each other their was a knock on the door.

"Oh Arturia, are you there?"

"Uh... What is it Guinevere?" She walk up and open the door.

"Well sorry to other you, but I over hear my husband's talk and I hear the greatest news!" She smile widely at her.

"...And that is?" She don't get clue what going on.

"And that is you carrying your lover's child at least! Now my little boy won't be the only child of the royal child living in the castle. Now come on!" She grab her.

"To where?" Arturia have no idea what going but she not going to like it.

"We're going felt some clothes, for you and the baby. Come on now!"

"Shirou?" She was reaching out as sigh of help.

"I'm sorry, but he can't come last time I bring Lancelot to clothes from me and the our child, it end up being bad... So It better just you and I." They walk out.

"Great... what to do now?" He walk out to the training room to see how they doing.

"okay. keep gong you doing fine." Bediviere watch as the young knight train.

"I guessing thing are fine." Shirou walk in.

"Thing are great, king shirou." Gawain walk up to him.

"...Gawain I want you to fight me." All of the knight in the room was shock to hear those words from Shirou, as Gawain was honor yet worry.

"Are you sure I' you're very skill I won't last few second."

"okay. I have a challenge than. try to hit while i just my hands to block them." Gawain nodded and try to do so. but Shirou able to pin point where he going hit him.

"Huh? Okay I know it going to be too easy. but not going give up." He try again. But have no luck with Shirou's blocking. *groan.* "How log this will last?"

With Arturia:

"..." Arturia having trouble with Guinevere from shopping for best clothes for herself and the baby on way. "Are you sure it a good idea? She won't be here until 5 month later."

"I'm sure beside yellow and white look cute on a baby girls for you should wear blue maternity clothes. They fit your style."

"That true, but I feel red baby clothes fit her." Guinevere look at her.

"i guess that true for some, okay. Well come on let find best maternity for you." She gave her a set of it. And it took 16 clothes to fit her look. "Great! we able to find 16 clothes to fit your look."

"Are you sure I need get ten maternity clothes are good idea Guinevere? It seems little too much..." Arturia felt like thing are little to far.

"I'm sure you need have 7 clothes for a week, but what if they got dirty from mud. painting stains from children, or some weird liquid, my queen."

"...Fair point.." She don't want those happen to her clothing and those thing happen to her when she was wearing her royal clothing.

"Great come on." She smile as they heading to the baby clothes next.

With Shirou:

He and Gawain where fight for long time to point Gawain was laying on the floor, tired from it. "It been 5 hours Gawain, I think it best you get some best, but you earn my respect for it." He smile at him. as he help him get up.

"Thank you my king... it not like everyday I can fight you..." He smile back as he grab his hand and get up.

"Well I better go now, I be going now, I'm going help the chief."

"Hm why King Shirou." Lancelot walk to his side.

"I need do something. and beside you wife help my wife pick..." He whisper to him about clothing for her during the pregnancy and clothes for their child.

"oh alright, I understand it does take them to shop."

"Who?" One of the knights asked them.

"Our wife." Both say it on the say time. As all the knights understand as they know how long it well take.

"Than go on my king." He nodded and walk to the kitchen. "man it going hard for them, doing nothing while they talking their time shopping."

"Why they shop so long?" One of the other knights asked the first one.

"I don't, I guess that something guys like us don't get."

With Arturia

Arturia and Guinevere, just done shopping and find prefect baby clothes for Mordred after she born. "Great we found right clothes for you, and few red clothes for your child."

"That great I can't wait to show them to Shirou." She looking forward for his word on it. But some reason when she thing about him, her heart start to beat fast, like the time when they at old world where Shirou still his old self, and she was her servant, when they fell in love, somehow it happen to her again. but she don't know that he still love her, from time that change for him.

"Feeling okay, I haven't seen that look since the day of your wedding."

"oh it nothing, it just I wonder Shirou doing this for me, like I'm forcing him do this child thing." You can tell she lying can you folk? Yes that I breaking 4th wall who give the crap.

"of course he will he love you very much right?"

"You're right on that on." She give false hope look in her eyes, but she have to wait and see when she and Shirou are alone. At soon they got home it was dinner time and everyone getting ready to eat.

"Hm... something wrong Arturia?" She turn and notice it Shirou.

"Oh I"m fine... Shirou.. I want to talk to you after dinner, there something I want to know... is that okay?" Shirou nodded at her. "Great."

Right after dinner was over, Shirou and Arturia just laying on their bed again. "So what you talk about?"

"..It about us? Remember the time we spend while being old home, when you still my master?"

"...I do, but what the point of it?"

"The point is as time fly by our love for each other grow. And now I feel like it happen to me again... And i want to know do you still love after all those years... do you?"

"..." He turn his head and look. "...I still do, even after all those years I still think about you..."

"You have?" She turn her head and glaze at him as he glaze her, at moment they finally kiss each. "..I really love you Shirou." She smile dearly at him.

"I love you too Arturia." He smile right back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Reality Change Part 3

*Note Archer = Shirou, and saber = Arturia. Also they might few mistake, but hey I as long I'm happy to make it also it might be somewhat good for people, also sorry it been to long.*

Ever since the day they tell each other they still have feeling for each other they getting along better. They starting act like married couple, even thought a month past.

*Yawn.* Shirou got up and give his wife a good morning kiss. "Good morning Arturia. Good morning Mordred." He rub her belly, He got up and get dress as he planing give her breakfast in bed as he order the made to do so be himself, they really surprise how much a good cooker he is. When the time Arturia woke up She notice something that Shirou is carrying. "I see you finally up." Arturia look at him than smile.

"Yeah... I am." She stood up and rub her belly. "I'm really getting big. I think it best time to tell them that I'm pregnant, beside it be sooner or later they found out our future child." Shirou just nodded and give her breakfast. "Thank you." She kiss him and start eating. As soon she done eating she felt something in her belly. "..shirou our child just kick.." She start to smile and brushing at the same time.

"Hm? Really honey?" She nodded and place his hand on her, and make him felt her kick. 'ow she really is. I bet after she born she be like you."

"Of course. She going to be a strong fight like me." She said it with lot of pride.

"I hope she won't have much pride..." She understand why, too much pride can be a thing.

"That true." She got up on her feet and put on her maternity dress. "Uh... Shirou can you help me put on m shoes..." She don't want to say that she can't see her feet at the moment, but Shirou nodded and put them on for her. "Thank you." She smile at him. "Come on." As soon they when to the throne she want to make sure everyone is here. "Everyone... We have very important news, 5 months ago... my husband discover that we going have a little blessing join with us." She brush as deeply as other was confused than a second later they cheer for them... Well expect one, who spoke out

"that explain why you gaining." At the moment thing go quite as the women angry stare at him as for the guys try to leave the room... slowly... but hey I but you guys do it to if you don't want to see many women warth. "...uh oh..." At the moment one of them us e a frying pan to the nuts. "Oh!" He fainted from the pain.

"...That poor man..." Gawain and Shirou walk up to him and carry him to the medic room. "Hey king shirou, what we do after he woke?"

"One, make sure he learn never called a woman fat again, and two, try to continue our day, like we should after we took him to medic room." He wasn't please from his action he did to Arturia.

"That true, but hey congratulations with a child on the way, so what gender you guys having?" Gawain stare at him.

"Oh we having a girl, she want to name her Mordred... it name of someone she care."

"Why?"

"She felt guilty, they use to get along until something bad happen..." He look down.

"That sound very bad and serious... What happen to that person?" Gawain want to know more about it.

"...It better to don't talk about it..." He don't know how to explain about the Mordred that Arturia know about it.

"I see to personal, I understand." Shirou open the door. "So how it end anyway?"

"..." They place him on the bed. "It better you don't..." He look down.

"Oh... that must be really bad."

"It is." He walk up to the out of the room. "Man I don't know how to explain him about what I know..." *Sigh.* He start to search for Arturia to see how she okay from that even just happen. "Oh there you are? Are you okay from being calling... you know..."

"..." She was looking very angry. "If he say I'm fat again I'll personally kill him for it." She brought out Excalibur.

"Calm down Arturia, I bet he didn't know about don't called a woman... that word..." He was trying to clam her down.

"...Still calling a woman fat is a disgrace thing to do. As a woman was called fat it horrible thing yet." Shirou understand why. "But it okay for now, beside the girl thinking getting me a baby shower." She smile as she rub her belly. "I bet you going look cute when you come out the world, Mordred."

"That good to on the baby shower. So when the baby shower?" He start to hold her in his arms as he rub her belly too.

'It a four months away, so don't worry about for now." She kiss him.

"Wait is that the final month that we going our little precious child?"

"It is, but like say don't i but i won't go to labor doing that day." She gave him a bright smile.

"..Okay dear..." He smile at back her.

Month become to pass as the servant was getting from the room for the future princess. Arturia was at her last month of her pregnancy. "Shirou.. my love wake up..." Shirou just open his eye and see his wife smile with loving care.

"What is it my love... is it time?" He sound worry as Arturia just giggle a bit.

"No Mordred's room is done. Ready to take a look?" Shirou nodded. "Good come on." He got up and walk with Arturia as she waddle to the room. "Okay... I hope you like the room that servant pick for her." When she open the door, it was plain room red wall paper with few baby toys for her to play, a self full with book to read her with, a crib, and a baby monitor. '...So what you think?"

"... it prefect." He gave her a hugged.

"I glad you like it, the servant just having trouble what prefect the child, and for us. Oh yeah... you remember what today is right?"

"Yeah i do it your baby shower day... And let me guess i have to come to since I'm the father." Arturia nodded. "Okay, but I be there because of your the main honor of the party, and don't make do those weird games."

"Agree, it be weird for both of us." She'll felt embarrassment if that happen and she guess Shirou too. "And Shirou... the time start around 3:00 pm, don't be late."

"Don't worry Arturia. I'll come to it."

"I hope so, Beside today you have the many thing to do."

"That true." He sound worry. "I better finish fast." He kiss on the lip. "See you later, and make sure you go thought the meeting for the kingdom hon."

"You on it, i did before, and see you than." She smile as he walk off to do his duty. "You better won't come out until your father come back to me, don't want him miss your arrival..." She rub her belly as she waddle to meeting room to discuss thing to do and thing for people to support. "Hello everyone, what this month meeting." She sat just down on a chair in room full of people to speak term with.

"My queen, where your husband?" One of the person looking around.

"He busy right, so he want me to take over it, so what is it about?" She stare at him with an angry look.

"Oh that easy, it about taxes, we think give it more to poor and less to the rick." One of the people spoke about it withouta care.

"Why that way the rich get richer as poor get poor. that unacceptable! You should feel guilty what you going to poor, they are foundation of the kingdom, and my husband was poor, if he hear about that he be frustration about that!" She want to make sure the people hear her words.

"That true like him many of us are poor." The third chair member agree as other nodded expect the one who started.

"Who care about the poor they use for making rich look more rich, and money make the world around." He just chuckles as he make fun of her.

"Is that so, counter offer, give more taxes to rich and less to poor. anyone agrees." Everyone agree, but not one. "Alright motion carried."

"What? you want to make rich poor! What next you going kick me out." Hasn't please what he seeing.

"No we can't, after day you die, which we looking forward." Arturia want to make sure nothing bad happen.

"Heh that right." Grin at them. "Beside what you do without me?"

"A lot better..." 5th member whisper to other.

"alright carry on motion of give more taxes to rich have approved, what." Arthuria wrote down the first agreement.

With Shirou

Shirou was making sure thing was right in the town, no one killed, or mugged. "No danger around do you think?" By his side is few nights, with cart full of thing that people need.

"How long we been doing this?" The younger one felt like it been a day they do their works.

"It been 3 hours." One of them reply to others.

"It felt like full day."

"I swear young knights these days..."

"Tell me about it."

"I understand why I'm doing this, but why the king?"

"I promise the people I'll help too as I give them something they need." He reply to them without looking back.

"That explain the cart, but do we really need do this." All of them reply yes loudly. 'okay okay! Shush you don't have to do that."

"Don't worry we almost done we need go to the town and give them thing they really need."

"Good I want a break after this." As they arrive the time the knights and Shirou give the people they need as they ask, most of it is food and money, few are rare, they take the children to the hospital, give them item that remind them they love the most and help them with trouble like thieves and bandits.

"...King shirou, we take the kids to the hospital, you better go to your wife, it is going be long tip to it." Shirou look at him with concern.

"Are you sure? " He don't want them carry the burden that he and Arturia have to do.

"We sure, beside you are going become a dad any day now." Shirou agree to it and have no choice.

"Just careful and watch on them, make sure nothing bad happen to them."

With Arturia:

Arturia with the girls now, getting ready for the other to arrive for her celebrate of the blessing she going to have in the garden. "Wow... this is a bit too much..." She notice many white lilies, tulip, and roses. "Is there other flower that give more colors to the place?"

"Oh we do, but we thing it make it feel more clam and happy." Guinevere was in charge of the baby shower.

"Fine Guinevere, but if I ever having another child, we do the next baby shower my way." She start to glare at her to make sure she get the message.

"I got it, You don't have to glare at me. you know you don't have to do that when i thought something that best for you." Ever since when she learn she about the baby they going have , Guinevere want to make Arturia act more woman since learning about the baby.

"Good." It been 3 hours and the baby shower have started for 1 hour, everyone was enjoyed, but Arturia, she still waiting for her husband.

"Feeling okay Queen Arturia?" One of her maid look at her as she worry about her well-being.

"Oh I am, it just I'm worry for my husband." As she try to get up Shirou arrive in time. "Shirou where you been?" She waddle up to him.

"Sorry." He hugged her and give her a kiss on the forehead. "It been hard traveling back to the castle."

"Well it won't matter you here." At the moment when she smile at him she start to felt some pressure in her womb as she clutching her fist in pain.. "S-Shirou... I-It time, the baby coming!"


	4. Chapter 4

Reality Change Part 4

*Note Archer = Shirou, and saber = Arthuria. Also they might few mistake, but hey I as long I'm happy to make it also it might be somewhat good for people*

It been a while since Arturia's water just broke and they where prepare for the birthing. "Oh Shirou it really starting to hurt!" She was squeezing his hand very hard. "I think i can't do it." She worry that this go wrong.

"Come on Arturia, you can do it, I know it you can." He giving her support. "You face warriors, and creature, and you be prove that women can be strong. And I know." He kiss her.

"Thank Shirou I really need it." She smile at him as the doctor check on her.

"Okay queen Arturia time to push. She do what the doctor say, and she been doing for hours, "Congratulation my king and queen you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor show them baby Mordred as she was crying.

" Oh Shirou, look how precious our little girl is." The doctor hand their to her as she cry with tear of joy. "...I'm finally a mother... don't worry Mordred, I'll rise you right this time." She whisper those words to her ears.

"So what name you going give her?"

"..It up too the father." She smile at him.

"...Her name will be Mordred Hikari Emiya. Hikari mean light in Japanese"

"Try to connect with your Japanese roots is it my lord.' He nodded at her.

"Those are good names my lover." She able get some rest.

"How you feel?" He want to make she was okay.

"Tired... but also happy for bring her into this world. I never been so happy in all my life." She look at him as she going to sleep. "Thank you for the that we created." She fall asleep.

"Come on Mordred your mother is asleep." He pick her up. "...You really look like your mother, yet you have my eyes color." He smile at the fact. "You must hungry after that whole thing." He get up and put milk in her bottle to thing. "Here you go." After he fed her, she was giggling than she start to yawn. "Come on i better put you back in your mother's arm." Her careful place her back in Arturia at the moment she hugged Mordred as she sleep. 2 hours have pass and Arturia found her awake still holding her.

"Hello my child.." She get up and walk out of the room while holding her. "Come on time to show you the family." She was able found Guinevere, Lancelot, Bedivere Shirou and others was wanted for her to wake up. "Guessing you wanted to see me okay Shirou?"

"I am, I'm glade you alright." He smile dearly at her.

"Thanks." She smile back at him than walk up to other. "Mordred... met your aunt an uncles." When she her other other Guinevere can't help but say aw to the child.

"Look how adorable she is Arturia you must be really proud." She reply to by nodding yes. "So what you going do now?"

"I still have to fight with my warriors at their sided, but I'll try to make sure i have lots of time with my little child." She giggle her little girl.

"I hope she have your fighting spirit like when you were young." Bedivere stare at the Mordred.

"Me too, of course I hope give us less trouble when she act that age like you did." Lancelot smile at her.

"Oh don't be like if i didn't act like that I may never found Excalibur, or meet Shirou." She grab his hand.

"Well we better move on we still have stuff to do."

It been one full year, and it was Mordred's first birthday, and people in the castle celebrate it. *Giggles.*

"You like the party don't you my child." Mordred was sitting on her mother's lap as she was enjoying her first party. "Oh Mordred you know what time it is? Time for you to eat your first cake?" At first Mordred at her don't know what to do, than she grab it and eat, soon after she giggle more than make a mess.

"Look like she make a mess on herself again." Shirou was smiling at her wife as they watch being happy.

"Yeah she have. After this I'll wash her okay Shirou?" He nodded.

"I can't believe it been one year already since you two have her. So you thing over the first year?" Guinevere want to know what it like to them.

"Very hard trying to make her happy when she stay to cry, yet bit fun, from seeing her grow into a person that we looking forward to see."

"That we feel about our son when he growing."

"Well lets get party keep going." Soon the party was over and arturia talking her daughter to bath room to was her and herself from around the point she finished her talk with Guinevere, Mordred make mess on her also. "You really making mess do you my child?" She smile as she she start to get ready to in water with her. "Okay Mordred time to get clean. At first she put baby washing cap on her as she put shampoo, later to wet it. "okay head done how the body she make sure she use best body shop for children like a good parents do. 'Okay just fore minutes and we done.' Arturia kiss her on the forehead and start to wash Mordred and herself. 'okay done." She smile and get out she cover herself with a towel and than wrap Mordred in the towel.

*Yawn.* "At the moment Mordred she know it time to put her to sleep as she walk down to her making sure she get to bed, she sing her a song to make her sleep. When she arrive her room she careful place her diaper on her than put her pj on.

"Good night my child." She kiss her on the forehead again as she place her daughter in her crib. Than she head back to bed from the crying the cleaning she done for her.

"Tired my dear?" Shirou was in bed waiting for her

"Yeah another day to be a good parent, I hope thing gone easy from her. maybe tomorrow we should teach her how to walk." She smile at him with her weary look.

"maybe we should she is one and it be prefect to.." Arturia pass out at the moment he star to talk. "...Good night my dear.' He fell sleep while hugged his wife as she hugged him back.

At the next morning Arturia with her daughter again as she teaching to her walk. "Come now honey you can do, walk to mommy." Mordred give her blank look. "you can do it just stand up. and try to walk up to mommy. She still give her blank look than she able understand what she say and ry to stand up ."That right you can do." She took a few step than fell, from it she start to cry. 'Oh, it okay.' She pick her up trying to make her feel better. "You can do it next time. Maybe we can do it again later." she walk back tot he throne and rock her to sleep. " i was hoping she able do it without tripping." She was speaking to shirou as he gentle rub his little girl.

"Do worry Arturia it take time for them to learn walk very good, like a flower we need take time until it bloom.."

"That true i can't wait see her walk." She still rocking her to sleep than she open her eyes than start to cry again."What is now?" At first she star to smell her just in case she need her diaper change. "You must be hungry.." She pick up her bottle and fed her as she stop crying. "There you go. Happy now?" Mordred giggle after she done drinking her bottle. "That it." Soon she carry her over her shoulder give her soft pat her on the back making her burp.

"You really fit the role of being a mother to her." He was happy seeing her in joy as she take the role very important as Mordred taking a nap again.

"That true you should taking role of being a father serous too, you are her only father."

"That true, maybe i should do it after she wake up, I can try to teach her how to walk."

"okay Shirou I need break from being in mother mode. Here you go." She pass their child to him. "Just watch her, i don't want her get hurt when we're not around."

"okay Arturia." It been 2 hours and Shirou ready to teach her to walk. "Okay you can do it Hikari, walk up to daddy." She was ready to walk as he holding her favorite toy. "That you can do." She able walk careful like than she able reach to him and her toy. "You did it Mordred."

"You did Shirou now we need teach her walk normal." She smile at him.

"Yeah, but it be better we take our time too." He pick her up.

"King Shirou and Queen Arturia you know it dinner time right?" One of the servant walk to them, thinking they forget about it.

"Oh sorry it seems it slip our mind from teaching our daughter learn to walk.' He got up and walk to the dinner room. As they get in everyone was ready to eat. "Sorry for being late everyone." He put Mordred in the highchair, that was between he and Arturia.

"It okay my king and queen. So how teach the baby learn to walk been doing."

"Doing well. she able take few step first. Than she able walk up t her papa." She kiss her as she giggle. "Can't wait to teach you walk correctly."

"You should look forward at the moment you child learn to talk." She smile at them.

"Ah i remember Galahad's first words, I believes it was mother it was."

"It was that was very cute when you say it." She start to hugged her 4 year old son.

"Mommy I can't breath!" Galahad to gasping for air as she let him go.

"Oh sorry. Still great to remember about that."

"I see, but she can't do that right now she still one." She hugged her child.

"That right, a child only learn to talk when they reach the age of two. So that mean she have to waited a year, as soon we will teach her to talk." He smile as he stare his child.

"Oh right, still I can't wait to see your face." As soon they start to eat their food and finish Shirou and Arturia walk to their room as Shirou carry their sleepy child as she sucking her pacifier.

"She look very adorable sucking her pacifier." She rub her child on the head. "It remind that time when her teeth come in."

"That was bad time. With her teething ring that she keep chewing on." That the time he din't to think about with the crying. "We better make sure she brush her teeth too."

"Of course we have. It another duty as newly parents." At the moment they at the bath room as Shirou brushing her teethe, but he have hard time seeing Mordred don't want her teethes brush.

"Come on Mordred you need your teeth be clean." It took an hour until he done with the brushing. "That was... bad time." Shirou put her in her crib and head to bed. "How you able pull up with those tasks."

"I guess mother and child bond..." As they went to sleep Shirou and Arturia hear Mordred crying thought the baby monitor."I'll do it Shirou get some rest." She get up and walk to her room and check. "What wrong Hikari?" At first she start check that her diaper, as soon she change it. "Their you go." She smile as she lay her to her crib. '"Have a nice dream my dream." As soon she walk back to bed room, she cry again. "Hm what is now?" She walk to her. At first she think she must be hungry she she try to fed her, but she reject to it. "Than what is...?" She think about it for a while than she got an answer she think she want spend more with her parents. "Come on you be sleeping with me and daddy." She smile as she walk back.

"So what the problem?" He notice Arturia carrying her.

"Oh it noting it she crying when we not around."

"I see that happen and i understand." She put Mordred in the middle and she lay on the right. "Good night.." She smile at Shirou again.

"Good night." He smile back too as they peaceful going to sleep.

*Yo folk it me the writer the reason why her middle name Hikari because she need a girly name in her full name Mordred Hikari Emiya, if you don't like too bad. beside i hope you like this chapter everyone.*


End file.
